Del Cowboy a la Charrería
by Dangara2610
Summary: El desierto y el campo son vastos, y las fronteras Neo francesas, españolas e inglesas del Nuevo Mundo se juntan, sí Alfred aprendió las artes de montar a caballo, resistir la fuerza de los toros, lazar el ganado y otras delicadezas, fue gracias a México. Basado en datos históricos , UsaMex , no pretende ser romántico x3 Colaboración entre SalyKon, Kayra Isis y yo nvn.


Buen dia nvn! , Este es el primer fic Colab que escribo desde creo junto a SalyKon, quien me brindo su apoyo incondicional, muchos datos históricos y mucha genialidad, pasen una coacción por su cuenta de FF, tiene fics muy buenos y basados en hechos histórico-culturales latinoamericanos.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a los lectores, esperamos hacer un trabajo interesante para leer, saludos y bendiciones nvn/ !  
Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hideak , pero los latinos le pertenecen al fandom x3

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1760 - Nueva España

Tener un día monótono no es algo malo en sí, pero estar encerrada sin nada más que hacer era algo que desesperaba mucho a Nueva España.

¿Debería pasar un tiempo de calidad con sus hermanos sureños?

Con el humor que se cargaba su hermana, mejor no.

¿Talvez hacer el trabajo que llevaba posponiendo desde hace una semana?

Un quejido lastimero se dejo escuchar en la habitación cuando la colonia pensó en todo el trabajo pendiente que tenia.

Dos golpes en la puerta distrajeron a la chica de cabello castaño liso de su problema interno. Y con un leve "pase" entro una persona del servicio.

–Se me ha pedido que le entregara esto– fue cuando Nueva España noto lo que llevaba en sus manos la empleada.

Una carta.

Una vez en sus manos y cuando la mujer del servicio se termino de esfumar por la puerta, se detuvo a inspeccionarla. Cualquier duda que tenia sobre la carta, fue despejada al notar el sello del imperio español como cerradura.

–Ay por Dios, es de padre-España – Hablo con nerviosismo la colonia –Más vale que no quiera venir, aun no he terminado mi trabajo–

Leyó la carta. Pero lo que encontró fue algo más interesante.

– ¡Quiere que vaya a los nuevos territorios anexados!– dijo exaltada y continuo leyendo – ¡y que sea lo más pronto posible!–

Eso era. Al fin algo emocionante con lo que podría distraerse, sin necesidad de que pensaran que estaba holgazaneando.

–Tengo que salir hoy mismo– la colonia siguió hablando sola, con un estado de ánimo bastante alegre.

Se acerco al ropero de madera y bruscamente comenzó a buscar y tirar a la cama varias prendas –Espero no haya mucho frio ó calor– hablo entre dientes a la vez que comenzaba a dar saltos para bajar las maletas del estante más alto.

Pudo bajarlas. A costa de que terminaran por caerles encima y hacer un gran estruendo.

En el primer piso los empleados se detuvieron al escuchar el ruido junto con el grito de la chica para luego seguir con sus tareas como si nada. Cosas raras solían pasar en esa casa, este día lo podían clasificar hasta de tranquilo.

–Porque nadie viene a ayudarme…– hablo mientras se arrastraba fuera del desastre que había ocasionado su despiste.

Una vez fuera y sentada en el piso volvió a sacar la carta para releerla –son los territorios que están en los limites con los de esa colonia francesa–

Francesa. Francia. Un pequeño temblor recorrió su espalda, porque hasta ella y al resto de sus hermanos (para bien o para mal) le llegaban noticias sobre las excentricidades de esa nación europea. No podrían culparla de imaginar que aquella colonia francesa fuese igual que su metrópolis.

Otro suspiro. Ya no estando tan animada como antes, aun así era mejor que quedarse a hacer el papeleo de una semana.

Se levanto y esta vez más sobriamente se dispuso a arreglar las maletas, lo cual no le costó más de media hora terminar.

Grito un nombre. El de una empleada. A la cual no le tomo más que dos minutos el subir.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?– hablo la empleada una vez dentro observando apesumbrada el desastre en ese cuarto que de seguro a ella le tocaría que limpiar.

Nueva España no lo noto (y de haberlo hecho talvez hubiera sentido un poco de vergüenza) tratando de cerrar con fuerza la última de sus maletas –Diles que arreglen el carruaje y suban estas maletas, por favor–

La mujer hizo un sonido de afirmación antes de irse mientras por dentro chillaba por lo que serian horas de arreglo.

Antes de trabajar para la representante de la Nueva España lo había hecho para otras dos colonias más y podía dar fe de dos cosas:

Una, que ella (Nueva España) no era la más ruidosa, pero si la mas descuidada.

Dos, que era horrible tenerlos a todos juntos en una misma habitación. O en una misma casa.

El desastre, los gritos, el ruido, sus extravagancias, todo eso en una misma estancia hacia que el más fiel sirviente deseara renunciar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Louisiana / Nueva Francia

Canadá sacaba con cuidado un enorme plato de ceramica de entre su mueble para juguetes, dicha pieza estaba pintada con bellas ilustraciones en 30 casillas enumeradas y una frase en frances en cada una, se trataba de un juego de mesa, mucho mas sencillo que el ajedrez, seguro que a America le gustaria jugarlo.

El saco que Matthew llevaba contenia muchos juguetes de madera para llevarlos a casa de Alfred, ya que Francia disminuiría sus visitas a su colonia favorita, le pidio que procurara acompañarse de su hermano lo mas seguido posible, y que al visitarlo, llevara también algun postre, la convivencia entre ambos les haria bien.

Los trabajadores de confianza de la casa se harian cargo de llevarlo y traerlo desde Mobile, Louisiana (su actual locación) hasta después del Valle de Missisipi, donde Alfred habría de estar habitando.

Una de las empleadas noto como el pequeño llevaba pesadamente en el saco a la entrada de la casa.

-¿Que lleva ahi joven Matthew?-

-Llevo juguetes para mostrarselos a Alfred- dijo abriendo el saco para que ella pudiera ver.

-Mi niño, la cerámica es muy fragil, si la lleva de esa forma podría romperse- dijo con la amabilidad que siempre se respira en el lugar.

Mattie hiso un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y temor por la seguridad de su juego, antes de que pensara en alguna alternativa para llevarlo con más cuidado ella sugirió -¿O que le parecería sí en vez de que sea usted quien se lo muestre, sea él quien venga aquí-

No parecia mala idea, quiza no tenga que llevar todo y baste con invitar a Alfred a que venga la proxima semana, y asi le enseñaria toda la casa.

-Tienes razon- dijo Canadá con alivio -Voy a dejar esto en su lugar, vuelvo pronto-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1760 - Algun lugar cercano la frontera Franco-Española

Era la tarde, España y Francia se encontraban a flote en un barco elegante de tamaño pequeño escoltado por tres buques mas robustos, en el comedor que ahora servia de sala de reuniones, se oian las voces de los cartógrafos y de los capitanes, se estaban haciendo calculos para ptesentar ante los representantes de la corona de ambas naciones.

\- No sabemos que tan seguido se repetirán los asaltos... ¿Cuanto presupuesto disponemos para patrullar?- Decia uno de los cartógrafos, la nacion británica se estaba metiendo no solo con España, si no con muchos de sus pequeños, habia que proteger el mar europeo, a los reyes y de ahi al resto, contar con apoyo frances era importante también.

-Salgamos un monento ¿Vale?, quiero despejarme- Dijo España a su amigo

-Te acompaño- se levantaron ambos de los asientos -Con permiso señores- y se retiraron de la sala para salir.

Salir y tomar aire, brisa del mar y... espera, esta llendo a su dormitorio, lo sigue preguntadose si le va a mostrar algo (o si hara algo, no lo cree),

-Vamos a tomar una siesta vale?- y pum, se duerme en la cama, ¿Así sin más? ahora que por fin después de tres meses se reunieron los oficiales?

-Mon ami, no creo que sea momento de dormir, esos oficiales necesitan que les apruebes las estrategias-

-Ya no quiero saber nada Francis!- Sono su voz sofocada por las almohadas y un bostezo a medio procesar

-Ya me duele la cabeza!, el cejotas me esta quitando mi dinero y mi paz! en cualquier momento se puede meter con mis niños y yo no podria llegar a tiempo por sus sabotajes! mira nadamas , se me cae el cabello! - dijo esto último saliendo de sus almohadas sin dejar su tono de voz somnoliento para tomar un mechon y dejar ver hebras de cabello deslizarse por sus dedos

-Oh, mon ami, no vez mas alla de tus narices -Francia hace lo mismo con su cabello - Mi gente comparte tu sufrir, con la diferencia de que ustedes son mas llorones- sonrie un poco al decir eso.

-A ti también?, hombre, y yo aqui creyendome el sufrido-

Le dijo con ese tono de voz que se usa para compadecerse de alguien y de pase, burlarse de si mismo, ofreciendo también un apreton de mano a su hombro

-No estas solo amigo-

-Gracias por el apoyo mon ami, almenos cuento con tus palabras de animo-

\- No solo palabras sabes?, si el cejotas o cualquier otro intenta meterse contigo, que sepa que también se mete conmigo también, si vuelve a pasar algo asi, cuenta con unos 10 buques de los mios para devolver el golpe-

-¿Eso tendra algun costo extra?- Dijo en tono de broma, pero conociendo el reciente ego y audacia para aprovecharse de los demas que España estaba desarrollando como imperio, no se podia saber.

-No amigo... sí tengo la seguridad de que harías exactamente lo mismo por mi-

-Uyy, no creo tener tanto dinero como tu como para hacer "exactamente" lo mismo.-

-Jiji, vale vale, súma 1000 soldados y 10 buques de mi parte, ¿Trato?

-Trato-

-Uy si, que formales-

Ambos empezaron a reir, ya se respiraba mas tranquilidad, el ambiente dejo de ser pesado y una vez que recuperaron la compostura, Francia agregó

-Sabes, ya que nos apoyamos mutuamente, ¿No seria genial que nuestros pequeños compartieran esta misma amistad?-

-¿Los del nuevo mundo o…?-

\- Claro, de ellos hablo, tan solitos, hay que planear que se vean-

\- Hay que hacerlo.-

¿Cómo hacerlo? sencillo, escribiría una carta a su pequeña Nueva España, le pediria adelantarse un poco a reconocer el terreno, antes del encuentro oficial, seria bueno que la corona Española revisara la topografia para una posible expansión, a sus anchas y sin que nadie se enterara, pero España no contaba con lo que pasaria en su ausencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas gracias por haber leído nvn  
Las notas historias la anotare posteriormente, ya es hora de dormir x_x ... xD  
Un saludo, les deseo excelente semana!

Colaboration Fic by SalyKon and Dangara


End file.
